BRACELET & CRAZY GIRL
by 4U sank
Summary: Naruto menemukan sebuah gelang yang mempertemukannya dengan seorang pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa


Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu _clip_ video L'arc~en~ciel yang berjudul _Jiyuu eno Shoutai_, maaf kalo jelek dan kurang memuaskan. Awalnya Sank melihat _clip _video tersebut mencari inspirasi untok melanjutkan fic ORANGE NINJA, tapi inspirasi yang didapat adalah ini!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Naruto menemukan sebuah gelang yang mempertemukannya dengan seorang pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa

Pair : Naruto and Shizuka

Genre : Family

* * *

**BRACELET & CRAZY GIRL**

NARUTO POV

Namaku adalah Naruto, seorang pelajar yang saat ini sudah menempati tahun kedua di Tokyo Highschool. Jika kalian ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupanku, aku adalah seorang pelajar yang biasa-biasa saja, kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Dan soal biaya sehari-hari, aku bekerja _part time_ disebuah cafe milik keluarga temanku. Untuk upah yang kudapat memang tak seberapa, tapi cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan makan dan juga biaya kost yang kusewa.

Asal kalian tahu, aku bukanlah manusia yang berhati mulia yang selalu bersyukur dengan keadaan yang kuterima, aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang terkadang selalu mengeluh.

Disinilah aku sekarang, diantara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarku, disekitar gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi menghadap angkasa, dan disekitar orang-orang yang memiliki sifat _individualisme_ yang tinggi. Inilah kehidupanku, aku tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi, apakah dimasa sekarang paham _sosialis_ sudah dihapuskan? Apakah karena perubahan zaman? Atau karena perkembangan teknologi yang memudahkan setiap aktivitas yang dilakukan? Hanya tiga kata yang terlintas dikepalaku, 'aku tidak mengerti'.

Kulihat jam tangan yang terpasang rapi ditangan kiriku, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.48, tinggal 12 menit lagi waktu yang kupunya untuk bersantai-santai seperti ini. Oh ya aku hampir lupa, ada pepatah yang mengatakan '_jika kau mengenakan jam tangan ditangan kirimu, kau termasuk pekerja keras. Namun jika kau mengenakannya ditangan kananmu, kau termasuk seorang yang sukses_'. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu ucapan seorang pepatah, atau hanya bualan seseorang yang menginginkan kesuksesan. Namun aku sadar, ucapan tersebut memang menggambarkan bagaimana kehidupanku, walaupun aku melepas jam tangan ditangan kiriku dan memakaikannnya ditangan kananku, itu tidak akan merubah apa pun. Dan kini otakku kembali memberikan jawabannya, '_sebuah kesuksesan itu tidak mudah didapat seperti mengganti posisi jam tangan'_. Lucu sekali, sepertinya mulai sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang pepatah sesat.

Namun. . bukan itu yang kuinginkan, andai saja aku bisa mengulang waktu bersama mereka berdua.

"Inikah yang namanya penyesalan" kulihat langit yang biru namun silau karena cahaya matahari, dan juga rentetan awan yang menjadi simbol keindahan dari sang pencipta.

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, ternyata jawabannya cukup sederhana. Untuk memperbaiki dirimu sendiri dan menjadi lebih baik.

END OF NARUTO POV

Sementara itu disebuah Rumah Sakit Jiwa, tepatnya disebuah ruangan dimana terdapat seorang gadis yang tertidur dengan rantai yang mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Terlihat sebuah gelang yang terpasang dipergelangan tangan kanannya, sebuah gelang perak dengan enam permata _sapphire_ yang indah. Entah kenapa, terkadang gadis tersebut suka memberontak dengan menyerang beberapa perawat yang masuk ke kamarnya. Oleh karena itu, pihak dokter sepakat untuk mengikatnya dengan rantai. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Shizuka tersebut, memang sudah cukup lama menjadi pasien di Rumah Sakit itu.

...

Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, tidak ada yang aneh hari ini, sama saja seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia berjalan melewati Kedai Ramen Ichiraku, lalu belok ke kanan ke arah Minimarket, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti didepan Minimarket tersebut. Naruto melihat sebuah gelang perak yang indah tergeletak diatas jalan yang berupa susunan bata merah. Ia sudah meneriaki dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bukan pencuri, namun entah kenapa tangannya malah terjulur untuk meraih gelang tersebut. Akhirnya setelah mengalami sedikit konflik batin, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengambil gelang tersebut dan memakaikannya dipergelangan tangan kanannya. Entah karena apa? Tiba-tiba gelang tersebut menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto hingga membuatnya berlari. Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah percaya dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan _magic_, namun setelah mengalami kejadian ini sepertinya ia harus berpikir ulang. Bahkan Naruto sempat berpikir, inikah yang dinamakan hukum karma, karena selama ini ia selalu beranggapan bahwa semua hal bisa dijelaskan secara logis sesuai dengan objek yang tertangkap oleh lensa mata, maupun getaran suara yang tertangkap oleh gendang telinga kita. Beberapa saat kemudian, gelang tersebut telah membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang bernama Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Gelang tersebut terus menarik Naruto hingga membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang dimana didalamnya terdapat seorang gadis yang diikat dengan rantai sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk lutut.

Tatapan mata yang awalnya terlihat kosong, kini mulai menampakkan sinarnya lagi. _Sapphire_ dan _emerald_, namun masing-masing dari mereka berdua menampakkan raut emosi yang berbeda. Naruto masih terlihat bingung, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sama sekali untuk berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa, apalagi menjenguk salah satu pasiennya. Sedangkan Shizuka hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Untuk sejenak, Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, namun semua itu segera teralihkan oleh gelang yang dipakai gadis tersebut, gelang yang sama dengan yang dipakai olehnya. Sekarang Naruto berpikir takdir memang telah benar-benar mempermainkannya. Buktinya, karena gelang yang ditemukannya dipinggir jalan telah membuatnya bertemu dengan seorang pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi kurasa pertemuan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan" ucap Naruto sambil mencoba melepas gelang tersebut, namun sayangnya tidak bisa.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada gelang ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melepasnya" ucap Naruto lagi sambil mencoba melepas gelang tersebut, tapi usahanya sia-sia belaka

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU PEREMPUAN GILA, KENAPA GELANG INI TIDAK BISA DILEPAS?" habis sudah kesabaran Naruto

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah sambill terlihat beberapa bulir keringat mengucur dari dahinya, ia tidak pernah menyangka ternyata melepas sebuah gelang bisa sesulit ini. Setelah merasa putus asa, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Hei, apa kau akan datang lagi" sebuah suara asing tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya saat ia tepat berada didepan pintu keluar, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Naruto berkomunikasi dengan pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

"Jangan harap"

"Terima kasih" untuk sejenak Naruto hanya diam, tinggal beberapa _centi_ lagi tangannya bisa menyentuh kenop pintu yang sekarang sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

Naruto sudah menutup kembali pintu tersebut dari luar dan saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya, seorang perawat sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang menjenguknya, apa kau adalah kerabat dekatnya?" seru perawat tersebut

"Oh bukan, kebetulan aku hanya salah masuk ruangan saja" balas Naruto

Keesokan harinya diwaktu yang sama, Naruto kembali datang ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa itu. Kedatangannya kali ini bukan karena kemauan gelang tersebut, tapi karena kemauannya sendiri. Namun yang membuatnya lebih bingung lagi, kenapa ia harus membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan. Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan semua ini, hanya saja ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatnya melakukan ini semua. Padahal jika dihitung-hitung, biaya yang dikeluarkannya untuk membeli buah-buahan tersebut adalah uang jatah makannya sehari-hari.

Saat Naruto masuk, gadis yang namanya belum diketahui olehnya itu hanya duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Setelah meletakkan keranjang yang dibawanya diatas meja disamping kirinya, yang dilakukan Naruto hanya duduk diatas kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Shizuka"

"Baiklah Shizuka, jika gelang ini memang milikmu, kau boleh mengambilnya" ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan sebuah gelang tersebut yang masih terpasang rapi dipergelangan tangan kanannya.

Sedangkan gadis yang baru Naruto ketahui bernama Shizuka itu hanya tertawa, Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini tertawa. Namun sejenak kemudian Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, maklum saja orang yang berada dihadapannya adalah orang gila.

Tidak banyak yang dilakukan Naruto, ia hanya memandangi gadis yang dari tadi terus-menerus memeluk lututnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto ingat bahwa ia membawa buah-buahan untuknya, ia mengambil sebuah apel lalu membelahnya menjadi beberapa bagian dan dengan penuh kesabaran ia menyuapi gadis tersebut. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal ini, hanya saja setelah mendengar perkataan seorang perawat kemarin yang mengatakan kalau ia adalah orang pertama yang menjenguknya, tiba-tiba Naruto merasa kasihan padanya. Ia merasa kalau gadis itu sama saja dengannya, hidup diantara orang-orang yang memiliki sifat _individualisme_ yang tinggi.

Tidak terasa sudah menjelang sore hari, ternyata cukup banyak waktu yang Naruto habiskan ditempat ini, seperti menyuapinya makanan, mengajaknya mengobrol atau lebih lebih tepatnya Naruto sendiri yang berbicara karena gadis yang ada dihadapannya hanya diam saja mendengarkan atau mungkin tidak mendengarkan sama sekali.

Naruto merasakan ada sebuah tangan menariknya saat ia hendak pulang, seperti menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam disini.

"Hey, sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Kau tahu, kau adalah gadis yang cukup menyenangkan. Lagipula besok aku pasti akan datang lagi, namun untuk sekarang aku harus pulang dulu karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Dan. . aku sempat memiliki pikiran gila, aku sempat berpikir untuk merawatmu sampai kau sembuh. Rasanya aneh juga, padahal kita baru dua kali bertemu, namun aku sudah berpikiran sampai sejauh itu, he he" ucap Naruto dan perlahan genggaman tangan Shizuka pun mulai merenggang

"Alasan kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu adalah, karena kau mirip denganku. Ya, walaupun aku memiliki teman diluar sana, tapi mereka hanya sebatas teman biasa. Setiap kali aku melewati sebuah taman dikomplek dekat tempat tinggalku, disana aku selalu melihat sebuah keluarga lengkap yang harmonis, sebuah keluarga yang selalu aku dambakan. Dan kau tahu apa kelebihan jika kau memiliki sebuah keluarga. . ."

Entah apa yang tejadi, namun sepertinya kali ini Shizuka merespon ucapan Naruto, terlihat dari matanya yang melebar setelah mendengar perkataan pemuda pirang tersebut.

". . . kau bisa saling berbagi, dan aku pasti akan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh, sampai kau mendapatkan kebebasanmu" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman hangat sambil meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Shizuka, mencoba merasakan halusnya rambut miliknya.

Kini Naruto sedang berjalan dikoridor Rumah Sakit, sesekali ia melihat gelang yang selalu terpasang dipergelangan tangan kanannya. Pada mulanya Naruto mengira gelang tersebut adalah penyebab kesialannya karena mempertemukannya dengan pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Namun kali ini ia tidak menyesal lagi, karena sekarang ia telah menemukan keluarga barunya.

**THE END**


End file.
